Missing Family
by Arteevee
Summary: She knew she was adopted. She didn't know who would turn out to be her brother. She has big plans to make sure her brother is safe and happy. With the Dark Lord back it might be a challenge that she'll have to conquer. Rated M for swearing and whatever I think of.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. I cleaned out my desk and found a sloppy copy of this story that I never posted. I'm going to change up the timeline a little but so far it takes place in the trio's fifth year. If something seems off let me know. I haven't read the books or seen the movies in a awhile. **

"Ava, why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asks me heartbrokenly. I never meant for her to find out this way, during her Christmas break. She had no idea I was part of the Order, let alone a witch. I grab her hand and lead her upstairs and into an empty room.

"You know I'm adopted." She nods as she wipes her eyes. "Dawn and Richard refused to acknowledge that I'm a witch. When I got my Hogwarts letter, they wouldn't let me go. They would even lock me in the closet for any accidental magic. Thankfully when you got your letter your parents connected the dots and convinced mine to get me a tutor. Dumbledore arranged for one of his professors to come once a week and teach me magic."

"Which professor?"

"Severus Snape."

"No" She says unbelievingly, "He doesn't seem like the kind of person who would have the patience to teach someone outside of school."

"He was very patient with me. I think he took pity on me." He never got angry with me. My parents for not letting me learn properly, yes, but never me. I thank him everyday for not giving up on me and teaching more than the bare minimal.

"When and why did you join the Order?"

"About a year ago. Dawn and Richard gave me more freedom as I got older. Less time I spent in the house, the happier they were. Dumbledore approached me. Said it'd give a chance to learn more magic and to do good." She nods and I see more questions forming in her head.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Of course. I heard all about your escapades at Hogwarts. I knew you've been going through some stuff. You're in your fifth year. You didn't need to worry about my situation. I also found out I have a brother." Her eyes widen in surprise.

"Does he know about you?" I shake my head 'no'.

"I only found out a couple months ago. Dumbledore helped me find out who my parents were. My brother also has a lot going on in his life. I'll tell him, just when the time is right."

"Who were your parents?" A knock echoes in the room from the door. Fred pokes his head in tentatively.

"Mom sent me to tell you the rest of the Order is here."

"I'll be down in a minute." Once again, it's just the two of us. "We'll continue this later, okay?"

"Okay."

The Order meeting has gone well. Even with the Holiday approaching, everyone was able to come to the meeting. Dumbledore led it as usual. It was mainly talk about how Voldermort was back, something that has been anticipated. The meeting is ending when Dumbledore says there is one more announcement. There are some groans, it's been almost an hour. Dumbledore motions for me to come stand next to him and give me a nod to address the group.

"As you all know I was adopted by my muggle parents. A couple weeks ago, Albus helped me find out who my parents were through some fuzzy memories I have. Through a blood test it was confirmed that James and Lilly Potter were my parents. Harry has no idea. I'd like it that way for a little while longer." Gasps fill the room. Sirius and Remus stand from their seats.

"Avalynne?" Remus asks stepping forward using my full name. I nod and he embraces me. "Your parents named me Godfather. I thought I'd never see you again." He pulls back and looks at my brown eyes. "I should have known it was you. You have your mother's hair. What happened that night?" He asks Dumbledore.

"We managed to obtain a few memories but since she was so young, they were fuzzy. We found memories of that night. Someone took her from her hiding spot in a closet. We were unable to see who though. Which reminds me. Severus would you be willing to help her retrieve more memories of that night?" I can see the surprise on his face, though subtle, from finding out my parentage. I vaguely know he didn't get along well with my father. None the less the nods in agreement.

"Sirius, Remus can I take to you two?" The Order members trickle out of the room until it's just the three of us. Remus sets tea in front of us as he takes a seat next to me, Sirius across at the table.

"I can't believe it's really you, Avalynne. What did you want to talk about?"

"I turn 17 next week. I've already talked to Dumbledore. He's going to help me get custody of Harry." Sirius looks crestfallen. I know he wants to be the one with custody. "I want him here though. I want him with you. He needs to get away from the Dursley's. Whatever blood spell is the reason for him being with them will work with me. No matter that protection, he can be found. Not here though. He'll be safe here."

"I want you here too, Avalynne. Both of you will be safe here."

"I wouldn't want to put you out."

"Nonsense. There is plenty of space here." With some thought I agree. They haven't said so, but I know my adopted parents won't let me stay with them long after my birthday. I'll need a place to stay. Even if I chose to stay here momentarily.

"When do you plan on telling Harry?" Remus asks.

"I want to wait until I get custody. I don't want to get his hopes up."

"How much does Hermione know?"

"She knows I have a brother. I haven't told her much more than that, let alone that her best friend is my brother."

"We'll have to throw you a birthday party." Sirius agrees with Remus.

"Guys don't make a fuss out of it. Anyways it's the day after Christmas. No need to make a big deal out of it."

"Nonsense. It's still your birthday. I'm sure Molly would love to make a cake for you." I know there is no getting out of it. From what little I know of them once they get their mind set of something, they do it.

We talk for awhile longer before we hear a commotion. Turned out to be the twins pulling a prank. The Weasley's plus Hermione and Harry are currently staying here since there was a meeting. It gives Harry time with his Godfather. I'm glad that Harry has Sirius. Now only if we can get Pettigrew so we can clear Sirius' name. Once that happens they can be a happy family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope everyone is enjoying. I have some, hopefully, good ideas for the next few chapters. Let me know if you have any questions, comments, or concerns ****.**

"All your chores done?" Dawn asks as I grab my bag. No days off, even on my own birthday.

"Yes, ma'am." She only responds with a wave of her hand dismissing. I leave the house and go to a near by alley way. Sirius and Remus insisted that I come over for my birthday. Only god knows who all they told it was my birthday. I'm not ready for it but I don't have much of a choice. I apparated to an alley near the Order Hideout. Within minutes I'm walking up the stoop and waiting for the door to be answered.

"Ava." Hermione greets me with a big hug. "Come on. Everybody is waiting." Who's everybody? "Why weren't you here yesterday? You were invited."

"Dawn and Richard wouldn't let me. They insisted that we were to celebrate alone as a family." We walk together towards the living room and I can hear a low murmur. Hermione knocks on the closed door and the murmur stops. She gives me a wide grin and opens the door.

"Surprise!" I'm shocked and speechless. The Christmas tree that was in the room is gone and replaces with a small pile of presents. The room is filled with balloons and streamers. Most of the Order is here along with most of the Weasley's. They put more effort than I needed into this. I'm grateful though. They all are amazing people.

"You guys didn't have to do this much."

"Nonsense. You're 17 today. You deserve a party." Remus says as he gives me a hug.

"Thanks everyone. I've never really had a party."

"What, why not?" Ron asks. I shrug.

"It's the day after Christmas. My parents never really saw the need to throw a party."

"You're with us now. You deserve to celebrate just like everyone else." Sirius tells me as he hands me a drink. There are noises of agreement from the room. It's weird. No one ever cared about my birthday.

"Thanks everyone." For the next hour we all just chat with each other.

"We missed you last night Ava. What your parents get you for Christmas?" Ron asks.

"We uh we don't really celebrate many holidays at my house." This surprises the room.

"You didn't get anything for Christmas or your birthday from your parents?" Harry points out. I just shake my head 'no'. It's never really bothered me. They were just another day. Nothing special.

"That's going to change pup now that you're with us." Sirius says as he ruffles my hair. It's strange having people who care about me. It's nice though. I care for my adoptive parents, but they never really seem thrilled that I was there. I don't think they ever planned on having kids.

"How about you open some presents." Molly says as she hands me a gift bag. Within it is a grey sweater with an 'A' on it. It is obviously a famous Weasley sweater. Since I don't have a Hogwarts house, she made it in my favorite color. I've known her for two years and never thought I'd get my own sweater.

"Thank you so much Molly."

"You're family dear." I continue opening presents. Hermione got me some muggle books. There was a gift from Severus, though he isn't here, it contained a Potions book. Potions was something he taught me, and I enjoyed. It came easy to me. Sirius got me a black plush dog and Remus gave me a bracelet with wolves on it.

I loved all my gifts. They were all thoughtful and wonderful. I had a wonderful time with all of them. As the night came to an end Ginny and Hermione wanted me to spend the night at the Weasley's with them. Something that Molly and Arthur agreed upon. I didn't bother letting my parents know as I put my gives in my extended bag. I gave my goodbyes to those of the Order who showed up and gave big hugs to both Remus and Sirius.

It's late and everyone is getting ready for bed. There is a commotion outside that draws all of us out of our rooms. One by one we all exit the house to find hooded figures throwing spells at the house. Their masks show that they are Death Eaters. One of them creates a fire on the house. Arthur, Bill, and I all start trying to put out the fire before it does much damage. The other adults are throwing spells at the Death Eaters.

As the fire dies down, we focus on the Death Eaters. Bellatrix had removed her mask and is laughing like a mad woman. I focus on a blond Death Eater. The long platinum blond hair tells me it's Lucius Malfoy. I deflect multiple spells as I hear Molly tell the younger kids to get back inside the house. I turn to watch Hermione and Harry rush to the house. I'm hit with a spell and fly several yards away from the group. I see a patronus leave someone's wand. A call to the Order is my guess.

I refocus on Malfoy as he steps towards me. I cast a few spells that he deflects. Just as I go to cast another, I'm hit with the Cruciatus curse. Through the pain I can hear the laughter of the mad woman, Bellatrix. As pain subsides, I see Malfoy walking towards me. I can hear yelling, but it sounds foggy. I feel a hand pull my hair and head up. I see my wand on the ground but can't reach it. I hear several pops and more yelling. The Order has arrived. The hand holding me pulls tighter and I feel like I'm going through a tight tunnel. My surroundings change and I'm in front of a large manor. Malfoy drags me, against my will, into the manor. There are two more cloaked and masked figures. They seem familiar. I struggle but he drags me into a dungeon looking area. The two figures block the only exit. He throws me on the ground and steps back.

"Avalynne Mari Potter." How the hell does he know who I am? The two figures take off their masks revealing my adoptive parents.

"Hello Ava."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope everything is going well.**

I don't know how long I've been at what I assume to be the Malfoy Manor. I've mainly been left alone. Lucius explained how the night of my birth parents murder, he took me and gave me to the Smith's who would assume a muggle life. They said they planned on taking both Harry and I, but Sirius showed up ruining that plan. Malfoy found me hiding in a downstairs closet.

My stay at the Malfoy's hasn't been pleasant. They've been trying to get Order information out of me. Mainly my so-called parents have been trying. Being tortured is not how I envisioned the end of my year. Their favorite curse to use has been the Cruciatus curse. Every once and again they will send a house elf with food. I think it's because they apparate and I can't try to escape when they come and go. I've been trying so hard to do wandless magic. If I could send out a patronus, even a half ass one, then the Order will be able to find me. It's taking a lot of energy. I've managed little sparks two or three times.

The large metal door slowly swings open. There stands Peter Pettigrew. Why the hell is he down here?

"Well, well, well. Baby Potter. I've been waiting for an empty house to see you. The others refused to let me down here with you. Afraid I might kill you."

"Why do you hate me so much?" I'm genuinely confused. Last time I ever saw him I was a baby.

"Remus and Sirius got to be godfathers. Poor little Wormtail left out again. Always left out. Always the quiet one. Always the follower. I learned to hate the others."

"They were your friends and you betrayed them." That earned me a slap in the face. I fall against a pillar.

"They betrayed me. They never really cared about me. I was just a tag along. A pity friends."

"You could have just left them."

"There was no leaving them. We were the Marauders. I would always be associated with them. Even now I'm still associated with them. Even in death." He continues rambling while waving his wand around. Making less and less sense as he goes. He's obvious very angry with my father. Something I have no control over. His issues started before I was ever born.

I gather up all the energy that I can. If I can preform just one spell without a wand maybe I can get help. I rake my mind of spells. Which would be the best?

"Stupefy!" He goes ridged. It worked. I managed to immobilize him. He said the house was empty. I should be able to escape.

I reach the large metal door and hesitate. I can't just leave him there. I can't just let him keep going and doing whatever. I go back over to Pettigrew and grab his wand. It's not mine but it will work just as well. I cast a hover charm and him and cautiously levitate him out of the room.

The house is so quiet. I walk a softly as I can with Pettigrew trailing behind me. I quietly open the front door and make my way outside. It's snowing and dark and the chill makes me wish I was wearing something warmer.

The gates open and I see the hooded Death Eaters. It doesn't seem like they notice me yet. I can't lose Pettigrew now. With us being outside I can apparate us away. Grabbing Pettigrew, I hear the Death Eaters. I apparate us to the first place to come to mind.

I collapse, nauseous, as we reappear. I'm too weak to handle it. I hear a door open and a woman yell something. Thankfully the apparition 'pop' grabbed someone's attention. I look up and see Molly rushing towards me with a little blanket. Behind her is Arthur. With no children in site I assume I've been at the Malfoy's through the New Year and that they are back at school.

"Oh dear. Let's get you inside." I shake my head 'no' and motion to the man next to me. Molly gasps and Arthur pulls his wand. He casts a Patronus, I assume to call the Order. I'm too tired to fully hear what he says.

"Ava, dear, are you listening?" I look at Molly tired and confused. I shake my head. She makes me rest my head against her shoulder as she wraps the blanket tighter against me. I'm so tired I passed out as I hear 'pops.'

A bright light and hushed voices wake me up. Looking around I assume I'm at St. Mungo's.

"Ava." I turn to see Remus and Sirius. I'm confused.

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Remus asks.

"Um. Escaping Malfoy's Manor."

"You were at Malfoy's." I nod.

"Pretty sure. It's were Lucius took me. I remember seeing Molly and Arthur."

"You managed to escape with Pettigrew." That's right. I managed to stun him and take his wand.

"Yeah. That's why you're able to be here." I say to Sirius. He smiles brightly.

"Arthur called the Order. Moody took him in, and he confessed to everything. Moody says it sounded like he lost his mind. The Ministry ran an article immediately about his capture and my innocence."

"Yeah. He came in ranting about how you guys never really cared about him and that he was just a tag along."

"He was our friend. If he wasn't than we wouldn't have hanged out with him." They look heartbroken that their friend would turn against them in such a way.

"Another thing. I learned who took me when I was a child." This peaks their attention. "Lucius got to the house before you did Sirius. He said he had planned on taking both Harry and I but was interrupted by you. He took me to my adoptive parents who turned out to be Death Eaters."

"They weren't muggles? I thought they were related to Hermione."

"Apparently they are not muggles. They were there when Lucius brought me to his place. From what I gathered Richard was a muggle born. Pledge allegiance to the Dark Lord. Information in exchange for protection. They were primarily the ones trying to torture information about the Order out of me, which didn't work." Sirius grabs my hand.

"I am so sorry you went through that. How are you feeling now?"

"Sore." They nod understandingly.

"I'm going to go tell the others what you told us okay? Everyone's been worried." I give Sirius a nod as he leaves the room.

"How long was I out for?"

"Two days. You were dehydrated and malnourished. Along with what you suffered you needed the rest."

"How long was I missing for?"

"Close to two weeks. Hermione refused to go back to school until you were found. Harry and Ron convinced her otherwise. She wanted to be here with you once we told her you were found but convinced her to wait until you woke. I'm sure Sirius will bring her back. There's something you should know about Harry." What has he gotten into now?

"Is he okay."

"Yeah. He's been having visions about the Dark Lord and what he's been doing while you were away. Saved Arthur that way. He had a vision that Arthur was attacked by Nagini while at work. He alerted Dumbledore and saved his life. Snape is going to try to help him with Occlumency, so he doesn't get those visions." Of course, Harry is having visions. Why would I expect anything less?

"How's Arthur doing?"

"Better. He had gotten home the day you escaped. You were lucky they were home. Molly said you were freezing. How'd you immobilize Pettigrew anyway. That's one thing he wouldn't speak of."

"I used wandless magic to cast a stunning charm." This surprises him.

"How?"

"Practice? I had been trying to conjure a Patronus for a few days at that point. It took a lot of energy and I'm lucky it worked. After that I took his wand. Wand. My wand. What happened to it?"

"It's right here." He grabs it off the table next to my bed and gives it to me. It's good to have it back. "I picked it up after all the Death Eaters left. It looks like they were after you specifically."

"Probably thought I'd be the weakest link due to not having proper schooling. Severus taught me a lot." I saw with a yawn.

"Get some rest pup. I'll be right here okay?" I nod. I'm hesitant to close my eyes but exhaustion over comes me.


End file.
